Teen Titans: Project L
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: A new adventure, a new team of Titans, new enemies, and a new member from an unexpected place with unexpected connections...all this and more as Raven takes centre stage in an adventure featuring new and old faces, some from rather strange places.


Teen Titans Go!

(With Special Guest Star Una)

In

"Ultimate Time Travel Adventure: Project L"

Introduction #1: "The Future is Now"

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfic are the property of DC comics, Warner Brothers as a whole, as well as whatever other companies are relevant to the respective story arcs presented herein. There is no intention on making any monetary gains on the telling of this narrative, as it is being written solely for entertainment purposes, and no other reason.

Author's Note #1: While the concept of me doing crossovers (what a shocker!) is not new by any means, this one is a pet project of mine that's been undergoing a large number of changes as I work on it. And now, the final product (I hope) I present to you now as "Project L".

Author's Note #2: This fanfic is also the first in a series of small LoSH crossovers (With the animated version), and features more grown up Titans, Robin having grown into his new role as Nightwing, and a new Robin taking up the identity and role of Batman's partner. As well, characters from the TT Go comic will also appear in this fanfic, considering the comic went on to after the show, and introduced more characters than we could have gotten otherwise, unless the show had a sixth season and able to introduce them there.

* * *

In Jump City, what had started out as just another call for the Titans to break up a crime had suddenly turned into a desperate fight for their lives when two new supervillains walked onto the scene. Or rather, two new supervillainesses. One wore a white face mask/helmet and wore a blue, grey, and white bodysuit, carrying a massive glowing axe, while the other wore tight green pants, matching lace-up thigh highs, and a white blouse with a green vest over it, and a green tiara/crown on that partially framed her face, her long green hair flowing down along her back, a large floating eye with a green pupil floating next to her. They had been the villain dujour, but proved to be more for the expanded Titans roster to handle - the members on hand were Rose Wilson, daughter of Slade (the Ravager), Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Wonder Girl, and Jinx, all of whom were proving rather...useless against these two.

The fight had started when the Titans arrived on the scene of the bank robbery, and ordered the two young women to surrender. When they declined (rather rudely), Jinx attempted a 'spell', only to find the green and white clad villain was also a sorceress...a rather more powerful one at that, capable of projecting more devastating energy bolts, teleportation, levitation, energy fields, and apparently mind control, judging by all of the rent-a-cops bum-rushing the Titans at a single gesture from the woman. Nightwing and Ravager worked on them, using their respective escrima sticks to knock down the men without hurting them too badly, as well as using knockout gas and freeze pellets. Wonder Girl and Raven attacked the larger girl, clad in the full-body costume, the young Amazon finding herself knocked through a wall by the butt of the axe, and Raven's soul-self was split in twain, causing the pale empath a great deal of pain as she fell back. Starfire saved the day, so to speak, however, when she tackled the larger young woman (judging by the grunts she made) into the green woman, sending them both crashing into, and through, the teller counter.

"Thank you...Star..." Raven gasped as she stood, shakily, her pale grey skin even paler than usual as she recovered, while Wonder Girl flying through the hole she had made and slamming into the axe wielding girl at one of her higher speeds, knocking the wind out of her and clearly doing some damage through the padded armor the axe-wielder wore.

"You...witch!" She finally spoke, raising her axe overhead, energy building up around it, while Cyborg did a scan of it.

"Yo, 'Wing! We got problems!"

"What else is new?"

"Bigger than this! That axe is givin' off atomic energy, man! No wonder it hurt Raven the way it did. From what I'm getting, this thing cuts through EVERYTHING."

"So we'll avoid it!" Nightwing hopped over a guard's head, striking him from behind with the palms of his hands, knocking the mesmerized man out while using him as a springboard to lauch into two more, punching them in the stomach and, as they fell, used their bodies to do a cartwheel, rolling into a group of them, and looked around, drawing his weapons. "Now, gentlemen, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you try to stop me from arresting those two."

"We will...protect...the Empress..." they said, zombie-like, prompting the former Boy Wonder to sigh.

"Great...just what I wanted to hear..." He said, sarcastically, just as Ravager launched herself over his head and landed on three of the men, knocking them out as her short white hair flashed behind her, her grey and black costume blurring as she moved, the orange patch on her mask standing out as she worked. "Ravager, wait! Don't hurt them!"

"We have to! Otherwise they're going to hurt us!" As she spoke, one of the remaining guards drew his weapon, and fired three shots, in as rapid succession as one could get with a semi-automatic, Ravager dodging, though the third struck her in the shoulder and sent her spinning through the air, landing on the floor with a pained groan.

"ROSE!" Nightwing's masked eyes widened considerably as he threw a dark blue birdarang at the man, knocking his pistol from his hands, and rushed over to his fallen teammate, who was groaning.

"G-get it out...before I heal..." She gasped, in pain. With a hesitant look on his face, Nightwing grimaced as he brought out a bladed birdarang, and pushed it into Ravager's wound, striking the bullet and pulling it out, the white haired illegitimate offspring of Slade Wilson screaming as he did, until the projectile hit the ground, and the wound closed behind it, healing correctly now that the bullet was out. "God..t-that hu-hurt..." she stammered, blue eyes closed tight, though only one was visible due ot her mask.

"Sorry, Rose...but I had to..."

"I t-told you to do it...'wing..." she gasped, smiling softly and reaching up with her grey clad fingers, caressing his cheek lightly.

Meanwhile, after her axe strikes kept missing, the blue/white/grey-clad villain swung harder than before, and...cleaved a hole in reality.

"Holy hell!" Cyborg cried out, eyes widening as his arm changed configuration into his sonic weapon. "Now we got some serious trouble! If we don't close this rip, who knows what'll happen!"

Evidently, the heroes would not get the chance to prevent anything from happening, as there was explosion and a burst of light. When the spots cleared from everyone's eyes, the two women were gone, and in their place, right where the rip in reality had opened, was a white haired, slightly tanned girl in a black and white costume (consisting of black shorts, black thigh high boots, a white jacket with black trim, white and black 'sleeves', and white hair with black steaks in it. Unsure of what to do, the Titans approached the stranger, with Cyborg doing as intense a scan as he could manage.

"Vic...can you give us anything?" Nightwing asked, drawing a pair of larger-than-usual birdarangs, holding them like daggers, his long hair swishing as he walked.

"I'm getting...a lot of chronal energy coming from her...and her biology's not exactly human, but I can't determine if she's from any planet known to man..." the half-machine hero said as his arm once more took on its cannon configuration as the girl suddenly looked, groaning in a soft voice. She regarded the Titans curiously, then began to speak...but not in any language they knew.

"We cannot understand you..." Starfire said, slowly and carefully. The white-clad girl waved her hands for a moment, then touched the strange buckle on her costume, which consisted of a starburst and an L pattern, and began speaking again, this time in English.

"Grife, what a rush. Uh, who are you guys? No offense, but I know a lot of superheroes, and you sure don't look like any I know..." she said, cheerfully, which surprised everyone. A suspicious Ravager brought out her fighting staff, and pointed it at the strange girl. "Hey now, no need to get violent there, lady. I can't help it if you're newbies."

"Uh...pardon me...but YOU'RE the newbie, if anything," Jinx pointed out, rather pointedly. That caused a rise in the strange girl.

"Hey, no way! I was in the Legion for years! Since I was a kid!"

"The...Legion?"

"The heck's the Legion?" Wonder Girl tilted her head, looking at the white girl strangely, which caused another reaction...this one of worry.

"Waitasec...w-what year is this?"

"What does that have to do with--"

"WHAT YEAR IS IT?!"

"2009!"

Hearing that caused the girl to slump, her face going blank and the chipper tone leaving her voice. "No...I'm stuck in the past? With no way back...?" She looked almost shattered, and stood up numbly, walking out past the Titans, and fell down on her knees outside, looking at the impressively-modern architecture, almost ready to cry. "This place is ancient...there's no way I can live here..." She said, sadly, and began to cry.

* * *

Far, far away from Jump City, and far, far above it, a pair of ears amazingly picked up the sound of the girl's crying, and a blur of red and blue streaked from on high, from a fantastic space station, and sped towards the globe below.

* * *

The Titans walked out, and Nightwing attempted to talk to the girl again.

"Look, if there's anything we can do to help you..."

"I'm alone...my other mes aren't here..." she said, whispering, the look of someone who'd lost everything on her face. Then she heard a sudden, familiar voice, a smile appearing on her face, and the Titans all going off balance as the world's greatest superhero, the near-legendary Superman lowered himself to the ground before the girl, blinking rapidly at her.

"Luornu? What are you doing here?" The older man asked, as the girl stood, and looked at the Kryptonian curiously.

"Wow...you're so old...guess I landed in your past self's future." The hero smiled to her, and gave her a hug, much to the shock of the Titans.

"Superman...could you explain this at all?" Raven asked, finally, before the tall, muscular, iconic hero nodded and began to speak.

"This is Luornu Duurgo, also known as Triplicate Girl, from a team of superheroes in the 31st Century called the Legion of Super Heroes. She and I are old friends...I knew her when I was your age, because I was on the team for a long period of time before coming back to my time, and becoming the man I am now. I never thought I'd see her in this time, though."

"Believe me, it's not the first thing I'd've expected either."

"But how did you get here?"

"Well, to be honest, Lightning Lad, Bouncy, Phantom Girl, Ultra Boy, and I were fighting the Fatal Five, waiting for back-up...namely Kell...when Persuader's Atomic Axe tore open a rift in time and space. I was sucked in...and now I'm worried the same thing happened to the others..."

"Wait, Atomic Axe?" Cyborg perked up at that.

"Yeah."

"One of the girls we were facing here had a weapon you could call that..."

"No way...you mean the original Persuader?!" Triplicate Girl's eyes widened at that. "Oh, this is bad...according to Brainy's old history files, she was one of the worst of the worst...but this must be her starting out, before she was really evil. I guess right now she's just like any other thug or merc...in it for the money. Eventually she'll be in it for the kicks of hurting people."

"Considering you know her...does a girl in green with a floating eye mean anything to you?"

"No way....are you serious?"

"Deadly so," Raven said, sardonically.

"Sounds like someone from my time, the Emerald Empress...only I didn't think she had an ancestor back here..."

"The hypnotized guards did call her Empress..." Nightwing said, looking to his team with a worried look on his face.

"Well, the ones from my time are from the worst supervillain team of all time, and are pretty bad. I don't know if these past versions would be anything like them, but I wouldn't take them lightly."

"Nightwing...could I have a word with you?" Superman motioned for the black and blue clad adventurer to join him as he disengaged from his old friend. Nightwing nodded, and joined him off to the side. "I'm going to have to ask you a big favor, Dick."

"Sure, anything." Nightwing noted curiously the older man's using of his real name, indicating this wasn't a 'business' favor, but something personal between the two of them.

"I want you to take Triplicate Girl in. I'd bring her to the League, but things have been busy lately since the Cadmus attack and the Luthor/Brainiac hybrid. I wouldn't have the time to devote to helping Lu get used to this time. But the Titans are-"

"-More relaxed, and easy going. I follow." Nightwing nodded, understandingly. "Sure, we'll put her on the team...but what are her powers? You call her Triplicate Girl..."

"Normally she has the power to split herself into three copies of herself, each with its own quirks and color, and all three have the same degree of martial arts training. She can hold her own in a fight...but since you've got a Luornu that's just white...I'm afraid she's been cut off from her 'others', meaning right now, she has no powers. But considering how many members of the League and Titans we have that only have the benefits of human training and conditioning, she won't be out of place here. She's also wearing a Legion Flight Ring, which allows her (and other members of the Legion) to fly in space unaided, and fly in general. I have one myself...I'm not wearing it now because if it gets broken, I can't fix it."

"Right." Nightwing nodded, following so far. "I'll have to spar with her, of course, determine her level of skill. As the two heroes spoke, Starfire approached Luornu again, and found her more receptive this time.

"I love how your hair looks, strange girl..." She said, starting a conversation.

"Thanks! It looks cooler when it has Orange and Purple's in it too...same for the rest of the costume. Right now I'm no different from any girl with dye in her hair." She giggled, running a hand through her short, styled hair, prompting the redheaded, orange-skinned alien to giggle herself.

"Oh, great. Star found a new friend." Raven said, sourly, before thinking and smiling softly. "Well, maybe that's not a bad thing."

"You mean she'll leave you alone now." Jinx said, snickering, while Raven fixed her with a dark glare. "Sheesh...what a crab..."

"Well, if Superman likes her, she can't be all bad..." Ravager said, rubbing her shoulder, and fingering the tear made in her armored costumed by the bullet. "I knew I shouldn't have cheaped out on getting this thing fixed...but I let Beast Boy talk me into buying him a new video game."

"Don't be ashamed of that...we've all fallen for that...except Starfire, considering she rarely has any money she doesn't spend on clothing or cute things..." Raven said, nodding a bit, her cloak closed around her body, the hood shielding the upper half of her face. "I think if she did have more money, he'd be getting her to buy him everything..."

Meanwhile, Triplicate Girl and Starfire were still talking, and nodding, and giggling, as Superman and Nightwing rejoined the group. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"So what's the word, boss-man?" he said, good-naturedly.

"If she'll agree, we want Triplicate Girl to join the Titans, at least for a few weeks, to get her used to this time period..." Nightwing paused at the end, nodding a bit. The white haired girl nodded, and smiled, seemingly out of her funk.

"Sure! Anything to be around people my age who won't freak out about me being from a time where they're all dead!"

"...You don't really say things like that, for future reference..." Raven said, an amused smile on her face as she spoke, while everyone else (save for Superman) facepalmed.

"Hehehe...right, sorry." Triplicate Girl said, blushing and rubbing the back of her head, embarassed, while Superman laughed softly.

* * *

End Notes: And So ends the introduction to my latest fanfic 'epic' in progress. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if there's any questions as to the point of this fanfic, all will be revealed in the next installment...more or less.


End file.
